The Black Rose
by Sunami Silverblade
Summary: Wicked Lady is lonely-- and jealous! Will Prince Diamond realize her love for him... before it is too late? Please read and review!


Hello, there! My name is sunami Silverblade, or so I may be called. I just realized there is another author on Fanfiction with the title Sunami also, so I will use my full "name." Well, this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic, so don't be overly critical if I get minor details wrong. Another note: I can't quite remember all the Japanese names for the characters, so I'll stick with the names mentioned in the anime cartoon show. Yes, I realize I may get spellings wrong, so if you catch that please let me know- I'll appreciate it! Oh, and no flames, please. Just "constructive criticism." I'd like to know what you think of my writing-remember, I thrive on reviews! Hmm. I realize this story probably would never happen, but hey! It's MY story now, so I can do whatever I want! (*Laughing hysterically*) I also changed some of the "scenery" of the Black Moon, Nemesis-I know they don't have a garden! Well, here goes. Hope you like it, and please review ASAP! I'll be grateful beyond all sense and reason!  
  
Another quick note: My favorite Sailor Moon character of all time is Prince Diamond! I also love the entire Negamoon family, though they won't play a part in this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Black Rose  
  
  
  
Kiss the darkness, Feel the night, Let the shadows Hold you tight  
  
On the dark, malevolent planet of Nemesis, two lone figures punctuated the shadows-one with her restlessness, the other with his infatuation of a certain moon princess.  
  
Wicked Lady sat idly on the arm of Prince Diamond's throne chair, curling her long, pink hair around her fingers. She watched in anger as Diamond's eyes strayed, time and time again, to the holographic image of Princess Serenity flickering before him.  
  
She was disgusted. Why would he want that fool of a woman, when she was sitting before him? Her fists clenched, and she sighed. "Surely you have memorized those eyes of hers, Prince?" Wicked Lady hissed, tossing her pigtails over her shoulder in agitation. "You've only been staring at them for hours."  
  
Diamond shook his head, releasing himself from the spell the image seemed to cast upon him. His light blue hair fell into his deep azure eyes and across his handsome, pale face. Even the darkness, Wicked Lady could see his fairness. and was entranced.  
  
Yet, at the same time, she was angry, for he did not move out of his throne chair. His eyes sought the image of Princess Serenity, once again.  
  
If only I could tell him, she thought sadly. If only he knew how I felt.  
  
"I'm going outside, for a moment," Wicked Lady announced, and to her dismay, Diamond paid her words no heed. Sighing, she slid off the chair's arm and walked to the back of the room, her high-heels clicking softly on the crystal floors.  
  
Once outside, she breathed deeply, closing her crimson eyes partway. She gazed about the area.  
  
In the dead of a breathless night, the Black Moon's garden held immense beauty. Wicked Lady had always loved to go here, but, sometimes. she wished she did not have to go alone.  
  
She arranged her skirt into a comfortable position and lay, stomach- up, on a large marble bench. Black roses hung over the bench, deadly yet beautiful. She shivered. It was cold, as always, but the heat of the inner chambers was too stifling for her taste. She preferred fresh air, however chill.  
  
She glanced up into the sky, at the stars. Her delicate hands reached out, seeking one of the many roses that hung in her face. Plucking one, she held it close to her heart, feeling the petals between her forefinger and thumb.  
  
"Like black velvet," she said, smiling half-heartedly. Her gaze slid to the sky, where the few stars visible from Nemesis glittered brightly. Silently, she mouthed the names of the constellations above her.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" came a deep, handsome voice from the garden entrance.  
  
Wicked Lady sat up, startled. "Diamond!" she gasped, astonishment filling her mind and nervousness weighing heavily in her stomach. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled mildly, coming to sit beside her. He was always so calm, she noticed, but then he spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "I had hoped you wanted company. but I could leave."  
  
"No!" Her face abruptly flushed at the outburst. "I mean, I would like your company."  
  
"Very well then." He smiled, and Wicked Lady felt her stomach wrench uncomfortably.  
  
She stared down at her hands, where the black rose was held, tightly pressed against her palms. The thorns didn't seem to hurt her-or perhaps she was too nervous to notice.  
  
"I believe you have something you wanted to tell me," Diamond said, staring into the sky. The question was so idle, Wicked Lady was quiet a few moments before realizing its meaning.  
  
"I. don't recall anything," she lied. When Diamond didn't respond, she dared to speak. "How did you know?"  
  
He sighed, beaming. She had forgotten how wonderful his smile was. "I began to notice jealousy," he said.  
  
Wicked Lady snorted, the tightening in her stomach becoming even more painful. "Jealous? Of whom?" Her slender fingers fumbled with the rose's shadowy petals.  
  
Diamond turned and faced her, intently. "I have seen your anger when I set eyes upon Princess Serenity. I have pretended not to notice."  
  
Wicked Lady scoffed at the thought, though her heart was beating faster, and faster.  
  
"What if I am falling in love with you?" he whispered.  
  
"Then I'd say you're a liar," Wicked Lady replied, and her fingers began to tremble.  
  
"What if it's the truth?"  
  
"Then I'd say you're mad."  
  
Diamond reached out his hand, stroking Wicked Lady's cheek and turning her face towards him. "Look at me," he urged.  
  
She did, however reluctantly, and in the depths of those clear, sea- blue eyes, she saw something that genuinely startled her-love!  
  
Prince Diamond leaned forward, tilting her chin. Wicked Lady nearly drowned in the sweet perfume of his breath, the softness of his touch, and still he whispered, "What if I were to kiss you just now?"  
  
She opened her mouth to answer, but was suddenly taken into Diamond's arms and swept away with a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
She let the black rose fall to the ground below the bench, the velvet petals lying still in the depths of another dark, breathless night. 


End file.
